


Melting

by half_moon21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_moon21/pseuds/half_moon21
Summary: Frank Sinatra, pizza, and cuddles.





	Melting

Lance wakes up to gentle warmth of sunlight through the window and noise emitting from the kitchen. He burrows under the covers, hoping that sleep will claim him once again – but his stomach grumbles and he knows the hope is in vain. Lance kicks off the sheets and swings his legs over the side of the bed, eyes blearily scanning the room for his clothes. He finds a pair of sweatpants – they’re not his but he doesn’t think Keith will mind – and decides to forgo a shirt.

When he emerges from their (technically Keith’s, but Lance is around so often it might as well be theirs) bedroom he sees Keith in the kitchen. Keith’s wearing ripped jeans – Lance feels warmth swell in his chest when he realizes they’re his jeans – and a worn black tank-top. There’s music playing softly and Keith’s frowning – he frowns a lot, but Lance has learned to read each one – in concentration while he looks over a recipe. Lance leans against the doorway for a moment, silently admiring the sight and wondering what he ever did to get so damn lucky. Lance doesn’t manage to admire for long though, the urge to touch Keith and hear his voice overwhelming everything else.

He pads into the kitchen – Keith either not noticing him or not reacting – and fits his body against Keith’s back. Keith startles for a split second (instinct getting the better of him even after all these months) before relaxing against Lance. Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s waist and presses a soft kiss to Keith’s shoulder before resting his head there.

“I’d say good morning but it’s like, one in the afternoon already.” Keith greets.

“Hmmm, waking up early is for the weak,” Lance replies, eliciting a gentle snort from Keith. “Watcha makin’?”

“Omelettes.” Keith tells him.

“You hate cooking though, what’s the occasion?” Lance asks, glancing at the various ingredients and tools atop the counter.

“There’s not one, jus’ thought I’d give it a shot,” Keith says, shifting momentarily to turn up the music slightly. There’s a familiar warm baritone and soothing trumpet emitting from the speaker.

“Is that Sinatra?” Lance asks even though it’s obvious it is – he’s pretty sure he knows the song too, his brain racking for the title.

“Mhm, I can change it if you want.”

“No, no, I was just curious,” Lance says, shifting to pepper gentle kisses into Keith’s neck. “It’s nice.”

“Lance, stop, I’m tryna focus,” Keith protests but there’s a smile pulling at his lips.

“Do you even know what you’re doin?” Lance murmurs against Keith’s skin.

“I _do_ , thank you very much,” Keith claims, digging his elbow into Lance’s chest and yelps when Lance nips at his neck in retaliation. “Get out of my kitchen if you’re gonna be a hooligan, Lance.”

“Keith, babe, did – did you just say _hooligan_? Who stole my boyfriend and replaced him with a forty-year old housewife?”

“Go away, ohmygod,” Keith attempts to wiggle out of Lance’s arms only to have Lance pull him in tighter. “You’re so annoying.”

“Me? _Annoying?_ I’m shocked and appalled and _hurt,_ what did I ever do to deserve such harshness?”

“Oh darlin’,” Keith drawls, voice sweet as honey. “I could write an _essay_.”

“That’s not _fair_ Keith, you don’t get to use that voice and then bully me.”

“Life’s a bitch babe, get used to it.” Keith shrugs, attempting nonchalant, but Lance can see the slight quiver where he’s holding back a grin.

“This is an outrage, I demand a new boyfriend asap. Preferably one who doesn’t have a mullet.”

“Ohmygod, _shut up,”_ Keith complains but he’s laughing – Lance would be lying if he said his heart doesn’t jump every time he manages to make Keith laugh. “And get out of my kitchen while you’re at it, some of us are trying to be productive.”

“Mhm yes, interesting prospect, I definitely could do that _or_ I could not do that and attempt to convince you to come back to bed with me instead.”

“Hmmm, a very tempting offer but I’m hungry.”

“We could order pizza?” Lance suggests.

“Is this because you think I’m a bad cook?” Keith questions, turning in Lance’s arms till they’re facing each other _just_ so Lance can see his accusatory frown.

“Of course not!” Lance exclaims quickly – Keith raises an eyebrow at him, disbelieving. “Okay, maybe a little but I mostly just wanna cuddle in bed.”

“You’re the worst.” Keith tells him.

“But you love me anyway.” Lance says, wagging his eyebrows and grinning.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, bud.”

“Ouch, but is that a yes or no to cuddles and pizza?”

Keith lets out a disbelieving snort and shakes his head but Lance already knows he’s given in.

“Fine, but since you’ve insulted my cooking I get to choose the toppings _and_ I get to be the big spoon tonight.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Keith, my man. I accept your vaguely cruel terms, though.”

Keith chuckles, slipping out from Lance’s arms to grab Lance’s hand and lead him to their bedroom. Keith pushes Lance onto the bed, crawling over him to lean down and press a chaste kiss to his lips. Lance smiles warmly, loving when Keith grants him the pleasure of seeing him soft and domestic and vulnerable. It overwhelms him, sometimes, knowing how much they’ve grown together and how Keith trusts him now – how Keith _loves_ him. Lance reaches up to run his fingers through Keith’s hair – marveling at the fact that he can – and feels his heart flutter when Keith hums contentedly. Unable to help himself, Lance pulls Keith down for another kiss, soft and gentle and warm and so, so lovely. They stay like that for a moment, lips moving together in an unhurried tandem, but then Keith’s stomach grumbles and they pull away, laughter bubbling past their lips. Lance plants a quick kiss on Keith’s nose and another on his forehead before pushing gently at his chest.

“Gotta order the pizza,” Lance murmurs, not particularly wanting to anymore but unable to ignore their growing need for sustenance. Keith just hums in reply, grabbing one of Lance’s hands and brushing a kiss over his knuckles before leaning up so Lance can reach his phone.

They order a simple pepperoni pizza (much to Lance’s chagrin) because Keith’s a simple man. Keith gets the pizza (much to Keith’s chagrin) when it’s delivered because Lance is half naked and Keith isn’t. They eat the pizza on the bed and when Lance informs Keith of how boring his taste in food is, Keith throws pepperoni slices at him in retaliation. At some point they end up turning on the TV and then arguing over what to watch – Lance votes Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Keith votes Adventure Time – until Lance decides to play dirty and tickle Keith into submission. Lance gets through about half an episode before Keith distracts him by pressing kisses and marks into scarred skin. They end up turning off the TV in favor of putting on music (they both agree on Sinatra) and Lance sings softly along, Keith’s head in his lap. They soon decide a nap is in order and when they settle down, Keith throws an arm around Lance’s larger frame. Lance intertwines their fingers, Keith kissing behind Lance’s ear before settling his head on his shoulder. Keith falls asleep before Lance does and Lance brings their intertwined hands up to his face, pressing a kiss to them, wondering again how he got so lucky.

Lance drifts off to Keith’s soft breaths against his shoulder and Frank Sinatra playing softly in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was indeed inspired by Sinatra, but the title was actually taken from the song "Melting" by Kali Uchis - the lyrics are super soft n lovely, not to mention how beautiful Kali's voice is. This isn't really set in a specific Universe btw. I kinda imagined it to be after the war where there's no longer a need for Voltron but you can picture it however you'd like! ALSO I know the fandom generally sees Keith as a Pierce the Veil, Fall Out Boy, and My Chemical Romance kinda guy and while I'm actually pretty certain those bands are guilty pleasures of his, I can't help but think Sinatra is classic artist everyone can enjoy. Anyway, comments, constructive criticism, and kudos is always appreciated! I hope all who read enjoyed it.  
> (P.S I imagined that they were listening to the song "You Go to My Head" by Frank Sinatra at the end.)


End file.
